Christmas Carols of the Caribbean
by VagrantCandy
Summary: Well, since TDOC was such a success, I decided to try a series please don't hurt me! The title kind of explains it all. Unfortunately, this fic may be updated less than regularly, seeing as I am, well lazy. And I can't rhyme worth a damn.
1. The 12 Days of Christmas

**The Twelve Days of Christmas- PotC Style!**

**Disclaimer: ** Why do we have to write these? Its fanfiction.net…the whole site is a disclaimer! Oh, well. Here goes: I do not own anything or anyone related to Pirates of the Caribbean in any way, shape, or form, they belong to Disney. There….don't sue! It's not like you'd get much anyway….

**A/N Note:** Okay, I've finally done it! I've posted something! YAY! This little songfic is my first fanfic EVER! I'm so proud….*wipes eyes*. So, you know what to do….R&R, you know you want to, I'll even take flames…special thanks to Kayla (DM Angel) who helped me with this little fic.

** (To the tune of the twelve days of Christmas, obviously… with my own little twist at the end…)**

On the first day of Christmas Jack Sparrow gave to me, a parrot in a palm tree!

On the second day of Christmas Jack Sparrow gave to me, two treasure chests, and a parrot in a palm tree!

On the third day of Christmas Jack Sparrow gave to me, three bandannas, two treasure chests, and a parrot in a palm tree!

On the fourth day of Christmas Jack Sparrow gave to me, four cursed medallions, three bandannas, two treasure chests, and a parrot in a palm tree!

On the fifth day of Christmas Jack Sparrow gave to me, five bottles of rum, four cursed medallions, three bandannas, two treasure chests, and a parrot in a palm tree!

On the sixth day of Christmas Jack Sparrow gave to me, six dancing wenches, five bottles of rum, four cursed medallions, three bandannas, two treasure chests, and a parrot in a palm tree!

On the seventh day of Christmas Jack Sparrow gave to me, seven undead monkeys, six dancing wenches, five bottles of rum, four cursed medallions, three bandannas, two treasure chests, and a parrot in a palm tree!

On the eighth day of Christmas Jack Sparrow gave to me, eight drunken pirates, seven undead monkeys, six dancing wenches, five bottles of rum, four cursed medallions, three bandannas, two treasure chests, and a parrot in a palm tree!

On the ninth day of Christmas Jack Sparrow gave to me nine gleaming swords, eight drunken pirates, seven undead monkeys, six dancing wenches, five bottles of rum, four cursed medallions, three bandannas, two treasure chests, and a parrot in a palm tree!

On the tenth day of Christmas Jack Sparrow gave to me, ten pirate flags, nine gleaming swords, eight drunken pirates, seven undead monkeys, six dancing wenches, five bottles of rum, four cursed medallions, three bandannas, two treasure chests, and a parrot in a palm tree!

On the eleventh day of Christmas Jack Sparrow gave to me, eleven sexy blacksmiths, ten pirate flags, nine gleaming swords, eight drunken pirates, seven undead monkeys, six dancing wenches, five bottles of rum, four cursed medallions, three bandannas, two treasure chests, and a parrot in a palm tree!

On the twelfth day of Christmas Jack Sparrow gave to me…A BIG FAT KISS! (I wish…lol)

**A/N Note: **Yeah, lame, I know.  But hey, I tried…. You see that little purple button down there? Click it. Constructive criticism will be very much appreciated, flames are also welcome, they will be used to roast marshmallows...yummy….


	2. Jingle Bells

**Christmas Carols of the Caribbean- Jingle Bells!**

**Disclaimer: **Once again, I own nothing…not Jingle Bells, not Pirates, nothing…now would you please stop rubbing it in?! One day I WILL own it I tell you, or at least a part of it…just you wait and see….*grins evilly*

**A/N Note: **Hey, does anyone besides me actually read these?Sorry I haven't posted anything in a LONG time,I guess you guys figured I just fell off the face of the earth, eh? Well, sorry to disappoint you, but I'm back. And in my defense, YOU try finding a word that rhymes with Dauntless!I just wanted to thank all of you who reviewed the Twelve Days of Christmas. I still can't believe you really liked it! Despite my encouragement I didn't get ONE flame! Well, I sort of got one, but it wasn't really an official review, just my friend's annoying ramblings on msn…So anyways, you guys rock, and all of you who said you wanted more Christmas songs- this one's for you! I wish I could thank you all individually, but I'm afraid I'd miss someone… So R&R! Thanks again to Kay, no one could have asked for a better beta!

**(To the tune of jingle bells! That song is so cool…)**

Jingle-bells, Pintel smells, Barbossa's finally dead!

Governor Swann's in this song, and Liz and Will are wed! Hey!

Crashing through the waves, on the HMS Dauntless,

O'er the water we go, Norrington's under stress!

Jack Sparrow got away, 

But not without a fight, 

Oh what fun it is to sing a pirate song tonight! 

Hey!

Jingle-bells, Pintel smells, Barbossa's finally dead!

Governor Swann's in this song, and Liz and Will are wed!

**A/N Note 2: **Well, would you look at that. My notes are longer than my fic…..that's kind of depressing really….what a waste of your precious time…well, R&R anyway, PLEASE?! You can even flame me for taking so long to put out a tiny nothing like that, and as usual, constructive criticism is always welcome. : D


	3. We Wish You a Merry Looting

**We Wish You a Merry Looting**

**Disclaimer: **I hate these things…they're so depressing. Okay, here goes. I own none of 'We Wish you a Merry Christmas' or anything related in any way to Pirates of the Caribbean, except for my soundtrack and DVD. You can't take them away! They're mine! My own! My precious…o.0

**A/N Note: **Okay people, here it is, an update! It's definitely not my best; in fact it pretty much sucks. But I REALLY wanted to update. If you hate it, tell me, but I still won't take it off. I don't know if I'm going to continue this or not, I'm thinking of posting some LotR bloopers, are we still aloud to do that? Whatever.  And Thanks to all my reviewers, I LOVE YOU GUYS!  Jack and Will cookies for all!  Well, I had better get on with it. And don't forget to R&R ye scurvy dogs! Criticism is always welcome, and flames are accepted as well.

**(To the tune of 'We Wish You a Merry Christmas')**

We wish you a merry looting,

We wish you a merry looting, 

We wish you a merry looting,

And a happy plunder!

Good treasure we bring, to you and your kin,

Good treasure for Christmas and a Happy New Year!

We wish you a merry looting,

We wish you a merry looting, 

We wish you a merry looting,

And a happy plunder!

Now bring us some rum and grog,

Now bring us some rum and grog,

Now bring us some rum and grog,

Now bring some right here!

We won't go until we get some,

We won't go until we get some,

We won't go until we get some,

So bring some right here!

We wish you a merry looting,

We wish you a merry looting, 

We wish you a merry looting,

And a happy plunder!

**A/N Note 2: **Do you guys even read these? Oh well. I swear I have the longest A/Ns…  I told you it was bad. You know, I'm not even sure I have the verses and chorus in the right order…Oh well, if I did mess it up please let me know. I'm almost certain I did _something wrong. Sorry I didn't update for so long. Let me know if you want me to continue, if you don't then I won't. But even if you do, it might be a while before the next update, you know me, I'm lazy. Don't forget to review!_


End file.
